Who needs Pandora?
by tanteigirl
Summary: Conan and Haibara need money to create an antidote, what are they going to do? . Oneshoot. Review please!


Two premature 12-year-old teenagers were lying in sunbeds next to a beautiful pool under a big palm, on the roof top of a luxury hotel in Los Angeles.

They gave the impression of having the life that everybody had ever wished for. Money, beauty, health- at least that was it seemed. Maybe their parents were rich, or one of them and the other was just a guest –they were too unlike to be relatives. Maybe they were important heirs from some old rich man, maybe they were just prodigies, or too lucky young people.

They were not. Anything of that. Well, certainly, the young man's parents were indeed very wealthy people but it was not as if the world was allowed to acknowledge it, and it never would have to, if they were lucky. So no, they were not here at the cost of their parents, but for the girl's intelligence.

Both had dark glasses and both held their head high observing the picture around them careless-almost cocky-, emaning a sofisticated aura. The image of them could have been perfectly taken from a movie.

One of them, whose strawberry blonde hair was hidden under a Hollywood hat style, seemed so very pleased. The girl's long legs were simply shocking even at her young age and her skin looked as it was sparkling at the rays of the sun.

In the contrary, the good-looking young man next to her had a weird expression in his face, a thoughtful one, while he was observing the orange juice inside his cup minusciously. Well, They were children after all.

His handsome appearance fitted perfectly the scene, but if someone could have seen through the dark lenses, they would have noticed that his eyes were not pleased at all, and he was resisting running the hell away from there. He knew that whatever he was doing was against all his principles.

"Haibara…" he began, but she anticipated him, though. She knew exactly what he wanted to tell her, again.

"Not again, Kudo, please. We already talked about this a thousand times. The fact that we are here is totally Ok, we are not doing nothing against the law. Just enjoy that they are no longer there to come after us."

"I know but its finality... it wasn't made for this. We should't be offering it as if it were the eternal life fountain! This is so wrong!"

"It's for the greater good, Kudo,okay? It's my work, I can do whatever I want with it"

"I know, but I thought my opinion did count. We are taking advantage of the situation."

"We are definitely not! Let me remember you that you're not a 22-year-old man at plain sight, and you are the one who doesn't want me to work with the FBI." He shrugged and she knew exactly what he meant." I don't want to become a rat lab either, the reality is that they are very likely to lock us and make experiments upon us, I know that! But that's why we're doing this; I need money to end my research! The equipment and the sustances are not going to pay themselves "

She finished the sentence and grabbed her laptop from a little table next to her and started typing something.

"Oh, yes? And why does doing this exactly include a vacation in a five stars hotel in America?"

She stopped whatever she was doing on the computer to look up and with a hand she pulled the glasses down her nose a little, just to let him look at her eyes, giving him a death stare look.

"I know you want me to start working know so you can finally come back to your girlfriend, but… hey! I almost get killed saving your life, you just be grateful and let me relax a little! I promise that as soon as we go back I'll finish developing the antidote and you can have your body back, it will only took some weeks"

"Just promise me when we have all we need we will stop it" Haibara nodded in agreement, happy with herself and her arguments.

Some weeks were an eternity, but she was right. He really owed her a big one. He sure wanted to go back to Ran, hold her tight and tell her how he felt about her, and oh gosh it's been 5 years already! And it's two years since he had seen her. After all, he had had to go in order to finish the investigation and bring the B.O. down. Fortunately, Haibara had agreed with him that he had to tell her the truth before he was gone,which made things easier now. He wanted so badly to be able to tell her he was back for good, and to express her someway how grateful he was that she was still waiting for him. But he wanted to have her body back then, since Ran already knows everything about the APTX.

Haibara continued looking at him, studying his expression and decided that was a perfect moment to interrupt his line of thoughts.

"Look here! I've designed the poster for our next campaign. The Suzuki girl had already asked for 100 pills, I think she wants to live forever …, who cares. I will be millionaire if she buys all that!"

Conan looked at screen of Haibara's laptop, which was now turned so he can see it. There was a photo of a young woman around her twenties in a bikini, and she was smiling. The line above her read:

"Do you think you're old? Give yourself 10 less years with a pill"

"It will not give her body, though. Ne, what you think, Conan-kun?"

Conan sighed but realisation caught his breath.

"The girl in the advertisement... i- is RAN???"


End file.
